falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hawke
Hawke is a community located in former Kitty Hawk, North Carolina. Owned by the enigmatic Hawke family, Hawke is known for being a center of technology and progress. The remote location of Hawke, along with the tenacity of its residents, has led to the settlement's longevity; it is not only a center of population and power, but a center of science and progress. An 'egghead haven', Hawke is, by far, the most advanced city in the Broken Banks. The hangars, once used for housing, have been reused to store old, pre-war planes. It is rumored that Hawke is working on a new plane, though these rumors are likely based on the technological prowess of Hawke. History Pre-War Before the Great War, Hawke was known as Kitty Hawk, a town in Dare County on Bodie Island. Created in the 18th century, Kitty Hawk lived in obscurity until it gained its fame in 1903 when the Wright Brothers achieved controlled powered flight at Kill Devil Hills. Despite the world-wide fame, Kitty Hawk was home to only about 4,000 people by 2077. Post-War Kitty Hawk was not a target during the Great War, though, much like Buxton, it was damaged by hurricanes many times over the span of two centuries. Unlike Buxton, however, Kitty Hawk remained inhabited in some shape or form by humans thanks to trade with Elizabeth City and Manteo, allowing it to survive the famine. Kitty Hawk, however, remained obscure until the middle of the 22nd century. An inventor and electrician became interested in the city in the 2160s. Relocating his base of operations to Kitty Hawk, this man stimulated the growth of the town. It is unknown who this inventor was, though it is known that he adopted the surname Hawke. Some even debate whether or not Hawke was from Elizabeth City or not. The people, seeking organization, asked Hawke to lead them. He accepted and formed the community of Hawke in the name of science and learning. Thanks to his genius, Hawke became an area of wealth and technology. From robots to chems to weapons and more, Hawke began producing many things for the Broken Banks. The original Hawke disappeared in 2203 during an excursion to the Triangle Wasteland. His son, Edward Hawke, assumed his role. The Hawke line continued to develop machinery and technology throughout the 23rd century. Hawke began creating their own technology, though most was never shared with the rest of the Broken Banks. The current patriarch of the Hawke Line, Lucas Hawke, assumed the role in 2233. Within a decade, the Walls of Hawke were created; an energy field surrounding Hawke. Immigrants were forced to apply to Hawke and the acceptance rate was low. As new waves of geniuses from around the world entered Hawke, the city remained in a state of political flux. From a wave of immigrants from the Commonwealth during the 2250s to a small group of intellectuals from out west in the 2260s to a very few former Enclave members in the late 2270s. Government Hawke is run by the Hawke family, an enigmatic bloodline descended from the original Hawke. There have been three patriarchs to the Hawke line: Hawke (2160-2203), Edward Hawke (2203-2233), and Lucas Hawke (2233-). The Hawkes have complete say over the matters of this island. While they are more removed from the other cities in the Broken Banks, they do trade with them. To enter Hawke, one must apply and pass a test. The application is a list of what an individual has done to better his/her community and how intelligent the individual is. Category:Places Category:Communities Category:North Carolina